Tumbleweed Tom
"My name's Tumbleweed Tom, welcome to Jackass" -Tumbleweed Tom Main Story Tumbleweed Tom first arrived in Lemoyne in 1899 after being broken out of a federal penitentiary. Tom began his antics with typical outlaw activities such as theft and murder, however the focus of his actions quickly shifted to more comical actions such as ridiculously dangerous stunts performed alongside his partners Whistlin' Willie and Todd Bonzalez. The three forms the entirety of the Bonzalez Gang. The stunts performed are always done so in the fashion of the hit movie series "Jackass". The stunts are often illegal or lead to illegal actions such as murder or excessive hogtying. For example, one stunt involved feeding an outlaw that had been hogtied by Tumbleweed Tom to an alligator in the swamps of Bayou Nwa, Lemoyne. In addition to being a outlawed stuntman, Tom is also notorious for possessing ownership of one of the finest, most reliable horses in the country, Toyota Camry SE. Interactions Tom is involved mainly with two accomplices; Whistlin' Willie and Todd Bonzalez. Together, the three travel together in a gang led by Todd Bonzalez, and together they perform various stunts for the people residing in the American South/Southwest. Along the way, the trio has encountered a number of colorful personalities, some of which do not even care to share words with them, however everyone they encounter almost always responds to the posse's actions in one way or another. Trivia * Tom never wears shoes. He claims that it helps him get a better sense of Earth and Nature. * Doesn't need a coat even in the coldest of climates. He claims the entire Tumbleweed clan "runs hot". * Tom was born and raised in Tumbleweed, New Austin where his family has resided for years. This is presumably why he acquired the nickname "Tumbleweed Tom". * He claims to be a professional lassoer. * Has a horse which he named "Toyota Camry SE". He sees it as one of the most reliable and efficient horses around. * Lives in the woods with his wife whom he refers to as "the old lady". * Possesses one of the finest horses in the country, Toyota Camry SE. * Claims that the only thing he's afraid of is his own penis as it is involved in excessive amounts of sexual activity. * Has a great-grandfather named Gary Tumbleweed who was famous for single-handedly digging the Dakota River alongside his father. He also owned a small lakeside cabin in the far North of Ambarino near Spider Gorge. * Often refers to Todd Bonzalez as "Todd Bonzalo". * Once made $20 by eating one of Todd Bonzalez's fingernails "like an almond". * Once inseminated a horse with a carrot. The $5 bounty on Tom for this offense is still active. * Tom once bottled his mother's bath water and told Willie it was liquor and that he should drink it. Willie drank it excessively and almost went blind. * Claims his mother was "a dirty bitch".